


I'm only important when you need something from me

by Sammy66



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy66/pseuds/Sammy66
Summary: You and Allison have a much overdue conversation.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 23





	I'm only important when you need something from me

You opened your eyes slowly, trying to find your bearings. After a few seconds of blinking your sleepy state away, you realized that what had woken you was someone knocking on your front door relentlessly. You groaned as you checked the time, wondering who the hell could be so desperate to talk to you at this hour.  
You made your way to the door, opening it a crack to peek at who was waiting on the other side. You let the door swing open fully as you realized that it was Allison, her face filled with worry.  
"Allison?" you asked, gesturing for her to get in, closing the door once she was inside. You turned to face her. "What are you doing here?"  
"Y/N, I need your help. Vanya is in serious trouble. You're the only one I could think of to come with me," she explained.  
You sighed deeply. "How come I’m only important when you need something from me?"  
She frowned, confused as she tried to understand what you were saying. "What are you talking about?"  
"I heard the news about your dad, I know you've been back for a few days. And yet you only bother to contact me now, in the middle of the night, because you need my help. You haven't spoken to me in so long, and I'm supposed to just drop everything and help you?"  
She recoiled at the bitterness in your voice, unsure how to react. She couldn't exactly deny your claims, considering the fact that she hadn't sought you out since she'd been back. But it wasn't for the reason you thought.  
"Y/N, I-" She tried to reach out to you, but you took a step back. She let her arm fall back at her side. "I know I've been a pretty shitty friend lately…" You rose an eyebrow at her, willing her to go on. "I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. I have no excuse. I've been meaning to come see you and talk ever since I got back, but things lately with my family have been… a bit much. But you are so important to me, Y/N, more than you'll ever know…" she trailed off, fidgeting with her jacket as she awaited your response.  
You let out another sigh before saying, "Fine. Give me a minute to get dressed. Let's go get your sister."  
"Thank you." You heard her say quietly as you walked back towards your room.  
~  
"Doesn't seem like anyone's home," you mumbled as you and Allison looked inside the cabin through the window. She had caught you up on everything going on with Vanya and this Leonard guy. And she'd also mentioned the apocalypse, which you were still trying to wrap your head around.  
A few days. That's all you had left, a few days. Unless The Umbrella Academy somehow managed to save the world.  
You could feel yourself begin to panic, so you took a deep breath and went to sit down on the stairs of the porch. There was so much you hadn't done yet. You weren't ready to die. The worst part of all of this was how helpless you felt. Like there was absolutely nothing you could do to stop it.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Allison asked, and you blinked in surprise at her close proximity. You were so lost in your spiraling thoughts that you hadn't noticed her sitting down next to you, placing her hand on your shoulder in a comforting gesture.  
"Hmm, yeah. It's just a lot to take in, ya know? Doomsday and all."  
She chuckled a bit at that. Her eyes went to her hand on you, and she seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then decided to leave it there. "I know, I'm sorry to dump this all on you. Maybe I shouldn't have told you. I don't know what's worse: knowing you're running out of time, but being able to make the most of what you have left. Or having no idea anything's wrong at all, and just living your last few days on earth like they're any boring day."  
You nodded in acknowledgment, unable to answer such a deep question with everything you had going on in your head at the moment.  
Your mind started to wander to your friendship with Allison, the way you'd always felt about her. Make the most of what you had left, that's all you could do now.  
"What did you mean, earlier, when you said 'more than you'll ever know?'" you asked, turning your face to look at her properly.  
"I-" she hesitated. You gave her a pleading look, convincing her to go on. "Well, I guess there's no time like the end of the world to come clean… I have feelings for you, Y/N, I've had feelings for you for as long as I can remember. That's why I started avoiding you, I couldn't stand pretending I didn't feel a certain way, but I was afraid of ruining everything if I told you."  
You looked at her, searching her face for a sign that this was all some terrible joke, but saw nothing but love there. "Wow," you whispered. "So, you feel the same."  
Her eyes widened in surprise and she repeated, "The same?" A hopeful look in her eyes.  
"Allison, I've been in love with you pretty much since the moment I met you." You chuckled lightly and shook your head, having a hard time believing just how blind you had both been all these years. The amusement left you however as you realized how little time you had left, how much time you'd wasted. Suddenly, just sitting back and accepting the imminent apocalypse wasn't an option anymore.  
"C'mon," you said as you got up, extending your hand to help her to her feet as well. "Let's go get your sister. Now that I finally have you, I'm not gonna let something like the end of the world get in my way."  
She laughed as you pulled her up and dragged her down the stairs, but she paused and you turned to face her as she tugged at your arm lightly. "Wait, can I kiss you?" she asked, and your grin would have been answer enough, but you still said, "You better."


End file.
